NotSo Secret Secret
by Scandalous Princess Momo
Summary: Lanie and Esposito have a thing going on - but they haven't really put a label on it yet. What happens when their first 'date' goes sideways all because of Castle and Beckett - unintentionally, of course! My first fic, please read and review! L/E some C/B
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Okay, I'm on a super-duper high right now, 'because I just saw the new Lanie and Esposito promo for the upcoming _'Poof! You're Dead'_ (3x12) episode! I squealed so loud, I scared my Mother... Ah ha ha ha! Just about died when I saw Esposito shirtless... Oh, jeez. *swoon* And Esposito has the same cell phone as me! (I'm sorry – none of you care about this) Well, anyways; the promo inspired me to write this short little one-shot. This is my first _Castle_ fanfic... I've never really tried to write a fanfic based on one of my favourite shows, but, the Esposito in my mind was practically _screaming_ at me to write one. And one more thing: I'm pretty young (I'm only 14) and I know that age doesn't really have anything to do with how well you write, but please be gentle. I am just trying to find my strengths and weaknesses; therefore constructive criticism is the best. No flames please, for they do not do anyone good (and you are just wasting precious seconds cyber-yelling at me when you could be reading more _Castle _fanfics), and they certainly won't help me get any better – which I intend to do. One more thing: I eternally apologize if I do not get the characters right. OOC is my biggest, fear with fanfictions, and I am trying extremely hard to do my best and do the characters justice. I lied, one more other thing: I am not really going to focus on the case much, so I apologize if the case is a bit too vague for your liking. I shall now stop rambling... Onward with the Esposito and Lanie-ness! (P.S. I took the beginning part – the waking up part – from the promo... Hope no one minds...)_

Disclaimer: I am 14. Do I really need to say anything else? *sigh* No, I _obviously _do not own _Castle_. Sadly.

* * *

Lanie groaned at the sound of her cell phone ringing, its trill interrupting her peaceful slumber. Not bothering to lift her head from her pillow, she blindly searched for her phone above her bed. She sighed, seeing the time.

"I gotta go," she said. Esposito mumbled something into the sheets, and reached for his phone which was resting on the neighbouring chair.

"Me too." He frowned at his phone. Lanie and Esposito looked at each other, smiling. Esposito leaned in for a chaste kiss. When they broke apart, Lanie was beaming, shallow dimples appearing on her cheeks.

"See you at the scene, sexy," Esposito whispered, getting up.

"Okay." Lanie happily watched Esposito get out of the bed and walk around it. "Javier Esposito."

"Mm?" he mumbled, standing at the foot of her bed.

"When we get to this crime scene, do not wink at me, do not smile at me, and don't even look at me with those puppy-dog eyes," she stated sternly. "Got it?"

Esposito flipped his phone open, and took a picture of her then answered,

"Got it." With that he walked out of the room.

* * *

When Esposito arrived at the crime scene, it took all his self-control to not jump Lanie's bones the second he caught a glance of her. To distract himself from the chocolate goddess, he focused on the conversation he was having with Ryan.

"So, how are things with you and Jenny? You guys started on the guest list yet?" Ryan groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Don't even get me started, bro. With all the people Jenny wants to invite, I'll still be paying for our wedding well-into my afterlife."

Esposito chuckled. His smile quickly dropped when they reached Lanie, remembering her warning earlier that morning.

"What do you have for us b- Lanie?" Esposito quickly covered up his slip with multiple coughs.

"You alright, man?" asked Ryan, concerned for his friend. Esposito quickly nodded, while Lanie struggled to hide her amused smile that was threatening to surface. She motioned to body on the pavement.

"So, our vic suffered multiple stab wounds to her lower abdomen. I would say time of death was between midnight last night, to about three am. But, I won't be sure 'til I get her back to the lab." The two detectives nodded, and Ryan jotted it down in his notepad.

"Any ID on our Jane Doe?" asked Esposito. Lanie nodded, and pulled out a plastic baggie, containing large red leather wallet. When he reached for it, he deliberately brushed his fingers against hers, earning him a threatening look. Ryan's eyes darted between the two, suspicious.

"Yup. Driver's licence identifies her Stephanie Tate-Duncan. She's also in her late twenties." Lanie also handed Ryan another plastic baggie, this once containing a cell phone. "You may be able to find someone in her family in her address book." Ryan nodded, and he and Esposito walked a few yards away. At that moment, Beckett and Castle arrived on scene, coffees in hand.

"Hey Lanie," greeted Beckett, an accidental yawn following. Lanie smiled.

"Hey, girl. Writer-boy keep you up last night?" Castle smirked at the question.

Beckett blushed and remained silent, knowing full well that it was the truth.

"Anyways, what'cha got for us?" Beckett asked as she and Castle knelt beside the body, opposite of Lanie.

"Stephanie Tate-Duncan. Late twenties. She suffered multiple stab wounds to her lower abdomen."

"Were there any signs of a struggle?" asked Beckett. Lanie shook her head. With a gloved hand, she pointed to the victim's wrists.

"No sign of struggle: no abrasions on her wrists or ankles."

"So, the attacker was someone she knew?" questioned Castle. Lanie shrugged.

"Quite likely. I'll be able to tell you more once I get her back to the lab."

Ryan and Esposito walked up to the trio just as Beckett and Castle were getting up.

"We got the name of her mother from the cell phone, but the phone number in invalid and there wasn't any address," reported Ryan. Castle raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe her mother was moving, and the vic didn't write down her new address yet?" h mused. Esposito didn't even hear the question, for he was not-so-subtly staring at Lanie as she continued to examine the body jotting things down in her notepad every few seconds. Ryan allowed a moment's glace at his partner, and then shrugged his shoulders in response to Castle's theory.

"Okay, we'll head back to the Precinct to run a background check on Stephanie Tate-Duncan. You guys see if you can find any witnesses." Everyone nodded and went on their way.

* * *

"Is it just me," began Castle once he and Beckett got into her car, "or were Esposito and Lanie making googly eyes at each other?" Beckett laughed.

"More like Esposito making googly eyes _at_ Lanie." Suddenly, Castle was grinning widely.

"Do you think they're together?"

"No. Lanie would've told me if they were." She stopped at a red light, and looked over at Castle. "At least I think she would."

"Well, you didn't exactly tell her that _we're _together," he pointed out.

"But that's... That's different." Beckett shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Castle opened to his mouth to say something, but she cut him off. "Oh look! The light is green!" With that, she sped off, rendering Castle speechless.

* * *

In Ryan's car, all was silent. He cleared his throat.

"Hey, bro?"

"Yeah?"

"Um..." Ryan paused. "Are you and Lanie dating?"

"What?"

"No, I know, I know, it's a stupid question. You know I trust you to tell me if you two were..." Esposito sank further in the passenger's seat, feeling like the scum of the Earth for not telling his _best friend _that he was sleeping with Lanie. But, he wasn't telling Ryan because he and Lanie hadn't really _talked _about what happened last night. No, they weren't drunk – they knew full well what they were doing. They weren't cheating because neither of them was in a relationship at the time. Esposito had just dropped Lanie off at her place because her car had broken down. Then... then she had invited him inside for a drink and he had accepted because (even though he didn't want to admit it) he enjoyed Lanie's company very much. Then one thing lead to another, and they ended up sleeping together. Not that he didn't enjoy it. Esposito enjoyed it very, very much. He hoped that he and Lanie could continue being together, and not having it be just for sex.

Swallowing the guilty feeling, he answered his friend.

"It's okay, bro. You know I'd tell you." Silence. "But I do like her though," he added. Ryan broke out into an enormous grin.

"I _knew _it!" he yelled triumphantly. "I was telling Jenny-"

"Wait, what? You were talking about me love-life to _Jenny_?" Ryan shrugged.

"Sorry, bro. _Sex and the City _wasn't playing that day, so she needed some... y'know, drama."

Esposito raised his eyebrows. "Did you talk about Lanie and I over some honey-milk?" He smirked.

"We did in fact." Esposito quickly dropped his smirk at the statement. Ryan glanced at him quickly before continuing. "So, are you gonna ask her out?"

Esposito groaned inwardly at the question. _When did this become an interrogation?_ he asked himself. He shrugged half-heatedly at Ryan's answer. If he kept the questioning up, Esposito was sure he was going to break. Just as they were pulling into the Precinct parking lot, Esposito's phone vibrated. He pulled it out, flipping it open to see he had received a text message from Lanie.

_Dinner tonight? _Esposito smiled.

_Sure. Where? _A minute passed until he received another message.

_Boathouse Restaurant? _

_Sure. Pick you up at 8. ;)_

_Cool (and what did I say about winking? I'ma smack you boy)_

_Looking forward to it, sexy. See you tonight!_

Esposito looked up to see Ryan looking at him suspiciously_. _Esposito quickly dropped his smile.

"Uh... It's my mom. She wants to meet me for dinner tonight."

"Oh. Say 'Hi' to Mama Esposito for me, 'kay?" Esposito chuckled.

"Sure, bro." With that, they got out of the car and strode into the Precinct.

* * *

"That was quick," said Castle later that day as he and Beckett walked back into the bull pen from the interrogation room. Stephanie Tate-Duncan's boyfriend, Alberto Santana, had confessed to murdering her immediately after Beckett had threatened him with putting him in "zoo lockup." Alberto had told her absolutely everything (and also said "This was never supposed to happen" about one million times).

"Well, Castle, it's always easier when it's with suspects that had never had a run-in with the law before," said Beckett as she sat down at her desk.

"Oh, and by the way: I applaud you for using the 'zoo lockup' line. I knew when I wrote Nikki Heat saying that it was eventually going to rub off on you."

Beckett rolled her eyes. "So where do you wanna go for dinner tonight, Castle?" she asked, changing the subject.

Luckily, the bull pen was empty, so Castle and Beckett were free to converse using a normal tone of voice.

"The Boathouse Restaurant! We've never gone there before! It's this really beautiful restaurant in the middle of Central Park overlooking the Lake. I took Alexis there for her birthday one year, and she really enjoyed it!" Beckett smiled at his excitement.

"Okay, Castle. We can go there."

"Awesome! I'll pick you up at eight, my dear detective?"

"Perfect."

Little did they know that another couple at the Precinct was going to be at the same restaurant at the same time, looking forward to enjoying a meal without any of their friends knowing...

* * *

_A/N: Uh-oh! Looks like Lanie and Esposito are gonna be in trouble! This wasn't my plan originally. It was going to be a one-shot, but depending on the response, I'll continue this. I am not completely happy with this, but it is my _first_ fic, so any help will be most appreciated. And as for the _Boathouse Restaurant_, it is actually a real restaurant. I just searched restaurants in NY and got this. Sorry if it doesn't fit their location for I live in Canada, not in the USA. I apologise. And also, the "zoo lockup" line was actually in _Heat Wave, _for anyone who has not read it (and it was really good!)._

_So please, please, please REVIEW! I need feedback so I know if I'm any good at all. Thank you so very much for taking the time to read this, and giving me a chance. _

_Cyber-hugs for everyone! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I'm baaaaaaaack! And I'm just _floored_ with the amount of reviews! You have no idea how relieved I am that people are enjoying this fic! Thank-you all so much for reading this – even for those who didn't review! Also thank-you for all the alerts and whatnot! I am __SO SORRY__ that this took me so long to update, but I had high school exams, and studying ate up all my time :( And school _does_ come first (even though I may not like it that way). And after that, I suddenly decided that I just _had_ to re-watch season 1 of _24_ due to what I like to call "_24_-withdrawl syndrome." I _need_ my Jack Bauer... And also, if I didn't update soon, I would risk a ravioli can being hurled at my head by my dear friend Stephanie. Anywhoo, on to the next chapter. Also, I apologize if the beginning of the chapter seemed a bit awkward... I didn't really know how to write it... Which makes me sad :(_

_And by the way, this story takes place during the Spring. Just wanted to point that out. _

_Oh, and I also changed the rating to T due to some naughty language from our favourite M.E. Both Lanie and I apologise for that. _

Disclaimer: Let's get this straight. If I really did own Castle, I would be talking to Jon Huertas right now, and gazing at his extreme beauty... And, I would have put Lanie in the _Knockdown_ episode! :( But sadly, that is not the case. -.-

* * *

_Luckily, the bull pen was empty, so Castle and Beckett were free to converse using a normal tone of voice. _

"_The Boathouse Restaurant! We've never gone there before! It's this really beautiful restaurant in the middle of Central Park overlooking the Lake. I took Alexis there for her birthday one year, and she really enjoyed it!" Beckett smiled at his excitement. _

"_Okay, Castle. We can go there."_

"_Awesome! I'll pick you up at eight, my dear detective?" _

"_Perfect." _

_Little did they know that another couple at the Precinct was going to be at the same restaurant at the same time, looking forward to enjoying a meal without any of their friends knowing... _

* * *

At exactly eight o'clock, Lanie heard a sharp rap at her door. Surprised at how punctual Esposito was, she gave herself a quick once over in the mirror that was in the hallway leading from the living room to the door. Satisfied with the reflection the mirror gave back, she went to answer the door.

There Esposito stood, in all his glory, wearing a nice suit, and holding a bouquet of various flowers, of course. Lanie smiled at the sight.

"Hey," she greeted. Esposito, for one, was at a loss for words.

"Wow...You look... wow," he stammered. Lanie smiled amused with how nervous he seemed. "Um, these are for you." He handed Lanie the bouquet of flowers.

"Thanks. I'll just put them in some water then we can go, okay?"

Esposito nodded as he stepped inside. A few minutes later, Lanie exited the kitchen.

"Ready to go?" she asked him. Esposito nodded, they left.

* * *

At the same time, Castle was in Beckett's apartment waiting for her to get ready.

"Geez, Castle. Last time I checked, 'I'll pick you up at eight' meant that you would be hear by eight, not seven thirty," said Beckett from her bathroom. Castle sighed from where he was seated on her couch.

"What can I say, detective? I was bored and lonely."

"Oh, so I'm just here to amuse you, huh? Crappy deal, Castle."

Castle quickly sat up, suddenly aware of how his previous statement must have sounded.

"No, Kate. I didn't-"

"_Relax_, Castle," Beckett said with a chuckle, exiting her bathroom. "I was just yanking your chain." Upon any other circumstances, Castle would have retorted with one of the many innuendos he could have came up with from that particular sentence, but when he saw Beckett come out of the bathroom – his brain seemed to shut off. He didn't even process that Beckett was now heading to her door.

"You coming, or are you just gonna stare, _Rick_?" she asked cheekily.

"If you keep talking like that, we're going to be late for our reservation..."

Beckett just rolled her eyes and they left.

* * *

While Esposito was driving to the restaurant, there was a comfortable silence between the two. For Esposito, however, it was anything but. He still felt like he was breaking the "bro code" by not telling Ryan what was going on between him and Lanie.

"Ryan's suspicious." Esposito said finally, breaking the silence. At that moment, they were almost at the restaurant.

Lanie raised an eyebrow. "You mean... About us?" she asked, motioning between them. Esposito nodded, making a right turn getting ready to enter the parking lot. "Yeah."

"Why?" Lanie asked. When she was answered with silence, Lanie glared at her man. "Javier, what did you do?'

"Nothing! I didn't do anything this time!" Esposito tried to plead his case. Lanie kept on glaring at him, not buying it for a second. "Oh..." Esposito said suddenly.

"Oh?" Lanie asked.

"Uh... Ryan may have caught me looking... at... you...?" he said, but it came out more as a question. Lanie waited for Esposito to park the car, and then slapped him on the arm immediately after.

"Ow! What was that for?" Esposito whined.

"_What_ did I say this morning?" asked Lanie. "Boy, I _told_ you not to look at me with those puppy-dog eyes."

"Not even now?" asked Esposito, looking at Lanie forlornly. She felt her anger leaving her in one big _whoosh_.

"You are so adorable I can't stay mad at you," she muttered. Esposito smiled triumphantly as they got out of the car and headed into the restaurant.

* * *

"Rick, we're lost," Beckett stated as Castle performed his third U-turn in the past ten minutes.

"No, Kate. We are not lost. _Lost_ would mean that we are in the middle of a rainforest with elephants rocking our car. _Lost_ would mean that we somehow ended up on a stretch of road with no signs of life in sight. Only then will I admit that we are 'lost'." Castle explained.

Beckett rolled her eyes at Castle's absurdity, and then leaned forward to look at the GPS in the car.

"Look: you should have turned left when you turned right!" she announced. Castle scoffed. "But that's what the GPS says!"

"Kate, honey, why should I trust that evil person hiding in that thing? For all we know, it could be Puck in there wanting us to drive straight off a cliff!"

"Puck from _Glee_ or Puck from _A Midsummer Night's Dream_?"

Castle laughed, finding it extremely amusing that Kate Beckett knew what _Glee_ was. "My, detective! I didn't know that you were a Gleek!"

Beckett glared at Castle humourlessly. "I had a girls' night with Lanie, and we didn't have anything better to do."

Castle nodded. "Oh, _of course._ You're secret is safe with me." Beckett huffed.

"And by the way, I meant Puck from _A Midsummer Night's Dream_."

"Just turn right, Rick."

Castle grumbled something incoherent about 'evil GPS' and 'demanding woman', but turned right anyway. Beckett smirked when she saw the restaurant off in the distance.

"Puck knows that you carry a gun. He decided to take us to our destination _this time_," Castle said. Beckett couldn't help but laugh at his whining.

"You are such a baby," she said with a smile. Castle smiled back.

"But I'm _your _baby."

* * *

"Do you have a reservation?" Lanie and Esposito were asked.

"Yes, under Esposito." The woman scanned the list and nodded.

"Right this way please." She led Lanie and Esposito over to a table right by a window overlooking the lake. "A waiter or waitress will be right with you."

"Thank-you," Lanie said. The woman nodded and walked away.

Lanie looked out the window. "Wow, Javier. This is really beautiful." He smiled, happy that Lanie was enjoying their date so far. Their waitress approached their table.

"Hello, I'm Alethea and I'll be your waitress tonight."

Esposito and Lanie said hello as Alethea placed their menus in front of them.

"I will be back soon to take your orders." With that, she walked off.

They opened their menus simultaneously.

"Everything looks so good," Lanie said. "I don't know what to choose."

"Same here," agreed Esposito. They continued to read the menu in silence. A couple of minutes later, Alethea came back to take their order then left again.

"It's so nice to spend time just the two of us," commented Esposito.

"Tell me about it, baby."

* * *

Unbeknownst to the lovely couple, Castle and Beckett entered the restaurant at that moment.

"Long time no see, Mr. Castle.," said the doorman as Castle and Beckett approached the entrance. Castle smiled.

"Demetrius! How are you doing?"

"Very well Mr. Castle. I would ask you the same, but all the newspapers have answered that question for me." They shared a laugh. "And who is this lovely lady with you?"

Beckett smiled shyly. "Hi, I'm Kate."

"Detective Kate Beckett," Castle added for good measure. Beckett rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

Demetrius opened the door for them. "Well, enjoy your evening you too. And it was a pleasure meeting you Ms. Detective Kate Beckett."

"Ah, Mr. Castle. A pleasure once again," said the woman not even glancing at the reservation list.

"Hello, Diane," Castle greeted warmly. "This is the lovely Detective Kate Beckett." The two women smiled and exchanged pleasantries. Diane led Castle and Beckett to another table by the window (two tables away from where Lanie and Esposito were seated). "A waiter or waitress will be with you shortly," Diane said, then walked away.

"Wow, Rick... The view is really nice here," said Beckett.

"I could say the same thing here," Castle quipped. When Beckett turned back to glare at him, he winked mischievously. She just sighed in response. Alethea approached their table, not knowing that this couple was friends with the other couple she was serving.

"Hello, I'm Alethea, "she recited, "and I'll be your waitress tonight." She handed Castle and Beckett a menu each. "I shall be back shortly to take your orders." They smiled in thanks, and Alethea walked away.

Castle and Beckett opened up their menus.

"So what looks good?" Beckett asked, knowing full-well that she just set up one if the most cliché lines in history. She would be amazed if Castle didn't pick up on it.

'You do," Castle responded, not missing a beat. Before she could stop it, and amused laugh escaped Beckett's lips.

"Oh you are _so_ predictable, Castle."

Castle raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you're back to Castle now, hm?" It was all said in good-nature.

Beckett rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and read the menu, _Rick_."

Castle pouted, but obliged.

* * *

As Lanie and Esposito began eating their food, Lanie began to think that she was going crazy. For starters, she swore that she hear someone say "Mr. Castle." She decided to just chalk that one up to paranoia. Then, she heard a very Beckett-like voice introducing herself. That, she decided, was because of the wine. She had _really_ thought she was going crazy when she heard someone laugh and go, "Oh you are _so _predictable, Castle."

"Lanie, are you okay?" Esposito asked, concerned. He noticed that Lanie was looking around the restaurant suspiciously every few minutes.

"Uh... Yeah," Lanie said distractedly. Esposito looked at her pointedly.

"Okay... I keep on hearing Castle and Beckett here."

Esposito breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought that I was the only one hearing things. I was just thinking that I was being overly paranoid, and that I was feeling guilty that I didn't tell Ryan about this."

Lanie sighed and took a sip of wine. "Whatever," she said dismissively

Dropping the subject, Lanie and Esposito continued eating their meal in a comfortable silence.

Just as Lanie was finally feeling sane again, she hear a voice go, "Oh, Rick!" Not being able to take it anymore, she straightened up in her seat, and looked in the direction of where the voice came. When she did, she instantly wished that she didn't.

She saw Kate Beckett and Richard Castle seated at a table together, laughing and enjoying their meal. At first, she smiled wickedly, relishing the fact that she had just spotted them. Suddenly, she dropped her smile – they weren't supposed to be there. No one knew that she and Esposito were there. Together. On a date. _Together._

Lanie accidentally dropped her fork in her plate. Esposito looked up immediately.

"Oh shit," stated Lanie.

* * *

_A/N: Ooooooooooooooooohhhh! Could this be considered a cliff-hanger? One thing that I've learned it's to never watch CSI: Miami while writing. I spent about five minutes just staring at my television screen, completely mesmerised by how cool feathers from a bullet-ridden couch looked while flying around a room during a gun fight where Horatio appears randomly. And I've also learned that it's waaaaaaaay too distracting to listen to the song "Get on the Floor" from the 3x14 eppy. _

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always – please review! Esposito would really appreciate it! And you wouldn't want to disappoint dear Espo, would you? (No, no you wouldn't.)_


End file.
